Aluminum alloys are being increasingly employed as materials for use in sports equipment, transportation equipment, machine parts, and other applications wherein at least strength properties and appearance characteristics are considered to be important. Because durability is required for these applications, it is desirable to use high-strength aluminum alloys having a tensile strength of 380 MPa or more. For example, the aluminum-alloy extruded material described in Patent Document 1 has been proposed as an aluminum alloy for use in applications wherein both strength properties and appearance characteristics are considered to be important.